Beska
Archmage Beska Beska is a character from the server The Venture Co. EU (RPPVP). Character Profile Full Title: Archmage Beska of the Kirin Tor, Former Dalaran & Lord of Ambermill Keep Gender: Male Race: Human Class: Archmage, Mage Location: Ambermill, Eastern Silverpine (62,64) Specialization: Element Fire, Arcane Affiliation: The Alliance of Lordaeron (previous), the magocratic state of Dalaran; the Kirin Tor (current). Occupation: Dalaran Wizard (previous, Second War); Mage of Nethergarde Keep (previous); Archmage of the Kirin Tor (current), Lord of Ambermill (current). Status: Alive and well. Relatives: Khadgar (teacher, personal friend); Archmage Ataeric (advisor). Painting Description Painted specifically for this character's roleplay story by a talented artist. Notice the overall "fiery" feel of the painting, and the Dalaran tabard and traditional purple robes showing rank within the Kirin Tor. Ball of fire on one hand showing mastery of the element, staff in the other to show dominance. Roleplay Story Beginnings During the Second War, Dalaran pledged to support the Alliance of Lordaeron and gave large amounts of aid, mages, and sorcerers to the war effort. The battle was long, bloody and left many casualties, but eventually ended in Alliance victory over the Old Horde. Four brothers - sorcerers - were sent with the many spellcasters on the long journey to aid Lordaeron in it's battle against the Horde. The youngest brother was uninitiated with the advanced arts of the mage, only trained as an apprentice. He felt inadequate against his brothers: spellsingers, elemental summoners and mystics made him feel uneasy about his very delicate spellcasting. His limited spellcasting abilities made him rethink his role in the war; an action that almost made him scrap his many years of studing the arts of the mage in favor of becoming a melee fighter - a warrior. The battle commenced. Wave after wave of rampaging Orc and Troll warriors came, only to again be cut down by the Arcane skills of the three brothers. The forth brother watched on in awe at the powerful skill of the brothers as they raised their staffs in the direction of the flood of enemies. The large frail body of a main loomed over the horizon, providing a contrast against the incredibly tall Orc commanders. The wind flapped violently at his long, turning-grey beard as he lifted in staff and commanded a short speech in the direction of our own forces - Humans and Elves. The battlefield turned into an erie silence as his bent and broken wooden staff let out a squeal. The Horde forces seem to grunt and turn their heads immediately backwards to view this unlit figure in the background. The brothers looked at each other, the eldest and wisest brother had the glaze of fear on his war-hardened face as the figure's staff let out a large red streak directly in the direction of the spellcasters. The eldest brother quickly responded and sent out his own bolt of the Arcane towards the approaching streak of light. On his request, the brothers joined him - even the youngest - and transformed the bolt into a river of flowing magic blazing towards the opposite end of the battlefield. The two struck in the middle. An incredible silence seemed to fill the ears of everyone as they stopped battle and looked up one thousand feet in the air at the hypnotic event. The smell of burnt and bloody flesh seemed to linger in their noses as the two streams of magic cracked and danced - strangely playfully - to the lead of the spellcasters at either side. Unexpectedly, a blinding white flash filled the land and all disappeared from view as the flash seeped into the eyes of every man on that battlefield. The meeting magic seemed to create a portal, which involuntary teleported Warriors to far and distant lands, lands of allies, lands of foes. Some even teleported within the home walls of Stormwind, the local patrols dazzled at what they saw. The four brothers, however, were teleported somewhere unexpected. Somewhere - even to this day - is undocumented on any map, a place which has not been able to be found by many years of searching by pilgrims or skilled sorcerers alike. There was nobody else there, which was surprising, since the brothers spell was helped by a number of other mages. The place was a land. A forested land, a land quite unusual. A land quite irregular to what was saw in Elwynn back home that it made the apparently fearless magicians doubt they they are still alive. But they are indeed still alive. But by a force far greater than one that has ever been discovered. The meeting of ultimate dark magic with the ultimate good created a portal to somewhere that even the mages themselves couldn't work out. They wandered for days in the paradise, feeding on the many fruit trees scattered around, drinking out of the many clean-water rivers and lakes that rode the land. Until, the youngest brother came upon a small stole pillar, which at the top was a chalice of seemingly normal water. Unwary of their surroundings, they first dipped their staff in the water, which then immediately rippled lively with energy and jumped about. The youngest brother, unaware of any dangers that it may of caused, and unwise of the dangers of strong magic, also dipped his fingers into the chalice against the wishes of his brothers. He too, filled up with an energy and survived. Satisfied that it is safe, the others brothers symotaniously placed their hands into the chalice. What happened exactly is undocumented, however due to what happened - or what they saw - they joined together to create the most powerful magical force that was known, and is still known today. Four mages that had stuck a battle with evil and won. Four brothers had saw ultimate good: something that nobody else had. Who that Horde Sorcerer was is unknown. Undocumented. However, Oracles believe him to be the High Warlock acting at that time. The staff that was first dripped into the unnamed chalice has evaded capture for thousands of years. Pilgrims still look for it to this day. The youngest brother - Beska - is the only remaining brother. The other three, overcome with fame and fortune, gave up their magic studies within the Kirin Tor and travelled away. The youngest brother continued with his studies, and with the help of the magus of the Kirin Tor and Khadgar, an Archmage, become more and more skilled. Many would think he would have followed the easy life of fortune, however he was the strongest of will out of the four brothers and stayed following the correct path. The End of the Second War *** In the years following the Second War, the Horde forces in Khaz Modan were defeated and the land was returned to the Alliance of Lordaeron. Despite destruction on the home front for the Alliance, they continued to push forward towards Blackrock Spire. The Alliance warriors were tired, hungry and found themselves in harsh territory; while the Horde forces continued to gain fresh reinforcements from the magic of Gul'dan and from whatever lay behind the Dark Portal. Doomhammer planned, using the betrayal of Alterac as a sheen, a massive assault that would tear through the forces of the Alliance and push all the way through to Lordaeron. The plan was daring, and by all accounts it would have worked. However, on the eve of Doomhammer's offensive: Gul'dan, finally learning the location of the Tomb of Sargeras took over half of the Horde's forces in an attempt to raise the Tomb from the sea and claim the demonic powers for his own. Doomhammer sent troops, however in the end they were torn apart by the demonic power they wished to control. With the Horde forces significantly weakened, the Alliance lay siege to the fortress of Blackrock. In order to counterattack the siege, Doomhammer and what remaining followers he had left charged out of the Spire and attacked Lord Lothar and his Paladins. After a duel which Doomhammer was narrowly able to defeat Lothar, he fled to the south. Upon Lothar's death, his second-in-command, the Paladin Turalyon took command and chased the retreating Orcs back to their last area of power: The Dark Portal. Defeated and broken, the remaining Horde forces attempted a defense of the Dark Portal. The Orcs were defeated, their leaders gathered up and Doomhammer himself put in chains. Shortly afterward Khadgar - a personal friend of Beska's - destroyed the Dark Portal. With the destruction of the Dark Portal, the second war was ended. Aftermath *** Beska traveled back home to Dalaran and continued his studies for many years. He was promoted to an Archmage of the Kirin Tor for the help he pledged during the Second War. He oversaw Khadgar building a keep in the former Black Morass to protect against anymore attacks that may take place - Nethergarde Keep. He was stationed there as a Mage for many months. Khadgar led the Alliance Expedition to the Orc homeworld and left. He discovered that the situation was worse than he had before suggested to the Kirin Tor. The Orcs, under leaderswhip of the shaman Ner'zhul, were planning on opening doorways to new worlds for the Horde to plunder. He stayed in contact with Beska using the rift the Dark Portal created, and the Twisting Nether. *** The lands of Dalaran were invaded by the Scourge. Dalaran was their primary target due to the powerful magic stored there and the Eye of Dalaran. Although Dalaran defended itself for a long time, it was ultimately distroyed by the summoning of Archimonde into Azeroth. The great demon single-handely laid waste to the city by creating a magical void out of the dust, which then he crushed. The mightly towers of Dalaran fell simultaneously. However soon after the Burning Legion were defeated, the surviving magi of the Kirin Tor returned with the intent of rebuilding, and created a large, magical space-and-time distortion field around the city to ward off any new attacks while they slowly regained their strength. The shield is only penetrable by the most powerful mages. Beska travelled east into the lands of Silverpine Forest. He began to slowly build up a town named Ambermill in the South East. Although the surrounding areas were surrounded by the Scourge and the Forsaken to the north, the settlers there managed to build farms and a mill. Travelers in Southen Silverpine will notice the massive presence of Dalaran's troops that still try and keep order in the area. Ambermill is still under control of Archmage Beska, and his advisor Archmage Ataeric. The townspeople try and remain civilized and live a normal live although they are surrounded by death. The town is encompassed by strong walls and has many of Dalaran's mages for it's protection. Although of the constant threat from the North West from the Forsaken and the South from the insane Archmage Arugal, Archmage Beska makes his home here. External Links Archmage Beska's roleplay story and character profile.